Nebuchadnezzar II (Civ5)
Nebuchadnezzar (King Nebuchadnezzar II) (c634-562) was the son of Nabopolassar, the Chaldean restorer of Babylonian independence. Nebuchadnezzar was the most important king of the Second Babylonian or Neo-Babylonian Empire. In-Game Nebuchadnezzar speaks Akkadian. He is sitting on his throne in a dark ziggurat, flanked by two greenish flames. Notably, when you first meet him, he drops his goblet. He shows disdain for both the player and his citizens, saying that "those fools outside think I am some sort of god". Capital: Babylon Unique Unit: Bowman Unique Building: Walls of Babylon Unique Ability: Ingenuity Voice Actor: (uncredited) AI traits Nebuchadnezzar stands a good chance to try any form of victory. His special ability makes a science victory easier. Babylon's army is normally average sized. Their favorite unit type is archers and their cities will be very well defended. Nebuchadnezzar will try to build many wonders. He may become unfriendly if you build wonders he coveted. Also, the Babylonians tend to expand and build as many cities as possible. They may, however, have few cities if they want a cultural victory. Civilopedia Entry (History) ''Titles: Nebuchadnezzar II ''Lived: c. 634-562 BC '' '''Nebuchadnezzar II was king of Babylon for some 43 years (605-562 BC). He is best known for his military conquests and his restoration of the city of Babylon. Nebuchadnezzar II also figures prominently in the Bible for the conquest of Judah and the forced relocation of many Israelites to Babylon.' Early Years Nebuchadnezzar (which is sometimes spelled “Nebuchadrezzar”) was the oldest son of Nabopolassar, the founder of the Chaldean empire, who had done much to make Babylon into an imperial power. He served under his father in several military campaigns, and in 606 BC he commanded an army which destroyed an Egyptian army at Carchemish, securing for Babylon the control of Syria. Upon Assuming Power Upon his father’s death in 605, Nebuchadnezzar returned to Babylon and assumed the throne. He resumed campaigning shortly thereafter, when he conquered a number of smaller states including Judah. He continued his conquests until 600, when, possibly over-extended, he lost badly to an Egyptian army. Taking advantage of Babylon’s disarray, Judah and several other subject states revolted. It took Nebuchadnezzar some two years to regroup and rebuild his armies, but by 598 he was on the march again, and in 597 he occupied Jerusalem, deposing the Judaian king Jehoiachin and transporting him and other prominent citizens to captivity in Babylon (most likely as hostages against further Jewish rebellions) He continued his expansionist military campaigning for the rest of his reign, clashing more or less successfully with other powers in the eastern Mediterranean, Asia Minor and the Middle East. Diplomacy Not just a warlord, Nebuchadnezzar was also active diplomatically, sending and receiving ambassadors from nearby kingdoms. He is known to have sent an ambassador to mediate in a conflict between the Medes and the Lydians in Asia Minor. Domestic Policies When not campaigning, Nebuchadnezzar spent much of his energy in rebuilding Babylon and improving its fortifications. He is known to have rebuilt many temples, paved roads, cut canals, and constructed a moat and wall around the city. He is also credited with the construction of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, which according to legend he built to please his wife who was pining for the hills of her home in Media. Judgment of History Despite his capture of Judah and relocation of the Israelites, Nebuchadnezzar appears in a mostly favorable light in the Bible. He is credited for protecting Jewish prophets and citizens from persecution; the prophet Jeremiah apparently believed that Nebuchadnezzar was God’s appointed instrument of vengeance against evil-doers. Nebuchadnezzar died in Babylon in 562 BC. He is remembered as a successful military leader who increased the size of his empire and who strengthened and improved the capital city of Babylon, and who treated his subject people well. By all measures he earned his title of “Nebuchadnezzar the Great.” Lines: (Akkadian) Intro: '''Tabšima eṭemmu atta? (Are you real or a phantom?) '''Neutral hello: Greetings. Neutral Hear it 01: '''Ebeš! (I'm listening!) '''Neutral Hear it 02: Neutral hear it 03: '''Mīnu tereš? (What do you want?) '''Neutral yes 01: '''Igamar! (Completed!) '''Neutral yes 02: '''Annu! (Yes!) '''Neutral yes 03: '''Imagal! (Agreed!) '''Neutral No 01: Lā! (No!) Neutral No 02: '''Abaraša lā. (Certainly not.) '''Neutral no 03: '''Ulamaḫašu! (Unacceptable!) '''Hate hello: Mīnam TEREŠ!? (What do YOU want!?) Hate hear it 01: '''Abaraša ebeš. (I'm certainly listening.) '''Hate hear it 02: Hate hear it 03: 'Exasperated Ebeš! (I'm listening!) '''Hate yes 01: ' Anna! (Yes!) 'Hate yes 02: ' Anni! (Yes!) '''Hate yes 03: Hate no 01: ' Angrily Lā! (No!) '''Hate no 02: 'Angrily Abaraša lā! (Certainly not!) 'Hate no 03: 'Angrily Ulamaḫašu! (Unacceptable!) '''Declares war: '''Galum dāmu rētī erēšu! (The demon wants the blood of soldiers!) '''Attacked: '''Oh well. I presume you know what you're doing. '''Peaceful: '''Foolish, foolish – letting me live. '''Defeated: It is over. Perhaps now I shall have peace, at last. Request: It appears that you do have a reason for existing – to make this deal with me. Intro May the blessings of heaven be upon you, O great Nebuchadnezzar, father of mighty and ancient Babylon! Young was the world when Sargon built Babylon some five thousand years ago, long did it grow and prosper, gaining its first empire the eighteenth century BC, under godlike Hammurabi, the giver of law. Although conquered by the Kassites and then by the Assyrians, Babylon endured, emerging phoenix-like from its ashes of destruction and regaining its independence despite its many enemies. Truly was Babylon the center of arts and learning in the ancient world. O Nebuchadnezzar, your empire endured but a short time after your death, falling to the mighty Persians, and then to the Greeks, until the great city was destroyed by 141 BC. But is Babylon indeed gone forever, great Nebuchadnezzar? Your people look to you to bring the empire back to life once more. Will you accept the challenge? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?